


The Text

by iloveyoueric



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoueric/pseuds/iloveyoueric
Summary: Jackson sends Jb a suggestive text about Jinyoung and Jinyoung gets revenge. Poor Mark justs gets dragged into it all. Mainly fluff....Written for the GOT7 secret santa event.





	

Mark was trying to be as discrete as possible but it was a very difficult feat, especially when the person you were currently trying to buy a gift for was not only your best friend but also your crush. It not like he had never bought Jackson a present for Christmas before but this year he wanted it to be different.

Asking Jinyoung to accompany him was easy enough. Jinyoung was really good at picking out gifts that suited their friends especially on their poor college student budget. For some reason Jb didn’t tag along though he usually did when Jinyoung went out.

“So when are you are Jb going to admit that you want eachother?” Mark asked poking into Jr’s side with his long fingers.

“Probably around the same time as you and Jackson.” Jinyoung countered, brushing the offending hand away.

 Mark blushed, just hearing his crush’s name was a weakness for him but confessing to his roommate that he had the hots for him wasn’t something that he planned on doing anytime soon. Especially since they lived together and if he got rejected living conditions would get quite awkward.

The four of them had been friends from since high school and it felt so natural for them to become roommates as they had already gotten accustomed to being in each other’s spaces. The apartment that they all shared was only a two bedroom but it was roomy enough that they could comfortably fit two beds in each. They had decided to divide the rooms as Mark with Jackson and Jinyoung with Jb.

Mark would sometimes wish that he had roomed with Jinyoung instead because although they had seen each other naked on numerous occasions, he could never get used to Jackson changing in front of him. He also couldn’t get past the other things that Jackson did. Like all the times he stayed up late so that they could study together, even when he was tired from his part time job or the way he always includes Mark in everything and treats him like he was precious.

“Earth to Mark.” Jinyoung waved in hand in front of Mark’s face, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Did you decide what you are going to get Jackson yet?”

“Actually I’ve been saving up to get him something special. It’s not exactly cheap but he is worth it.”

“Well what is it?”

“This is it. What do you think?” Mark had led them to small jewellery store and was now pointing to a silver bracelet. “I’m going to get an inscription on it as well. I know it’s kind of simple but just something about it just suits him.”

“I think he will love it.” Jinyoung turned and gave Mark a small hug, “He will especially love it because it came from you.”

“Do you really think so?” Mark asked, a sad yet hopeful look on his face.

“Just wait till he gets it, you’ll see for yourself.”

* * *

Three days later Mark and Jinyoung had finally gotten all of their shopping done. Within those days they didn’t see much of their roommates. Jackson was working overtime every day during the Christmas, especially since school was on break and Jb was off visiting his parents.

Jinyoung was moping because Jb had changed plans at the last minute. They were all going to spend this Christmas together, their first as roommates but then Jb decided that he would go visit his parents instead and just come back in time for the next semester.

Jinyoung had pretended to be okay with at first but after the elder left Jinyoung hadn’t call him once. He was also answering all of his text with short answers. He just didn’t have the motivation to pretend that he didn’t care that Jb abandoned them, even if he thought that feeling like that was stupid. He had just been preparing to confess finally about how he felt, now it felt like there was no one to confess to. Everytime Jb had tried to call him, Jinyoung would just text him back a quick message about being busy. Eventually Jb stopped calling but still sent a random text every now and then.

“Are you ignoring Jb?” Jackson asked one night after coming back from working the late shift at his part time job.

“Why do you ask?”

“He keeps asking me to check up on you because you aren’t answering his calls.”

“He just has bad timing, that’s all.” Jinyoung muttered, not missing the look on Jackson’s face that showed that he clearly didn’t believe him.

“If he had bad timing. Why didn’t you just call him back when you had time?”

“I keep forgetting. I don’t get what the big deal is.” He rolled his eyes.

“Sure. Well I’m going to text him that you’ve been busy sucking dick.”

“Jackson, don’t you dare!” Jinyoung stood up as he saw the Chinese male pull out his phone and starting to type something.

“Done and sent.” Jackson showed a devious smile as he offered his phone to Jinyoung who saw that a text saying what he feared was sent.

“You bitch.”

“Come on, what is the worst that could happen?”

“I’m going to send him another text saying that you were joking.”

“Fine, whatever floats your boat.” Jackson shrugged “Just hurry up with my phone already.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung replied, though instead of texting Jb, he sent a quick text to Mark.

* * *

Two days later Jinyoung heard someone knocking outside of his room. He opened to see Jb with an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s your room too, you don’t have to knock.” Jinyoung chuckled nervously as this was the first he had heard from elder since Jackson’s text.

“Who are you sleeping with?” Jb asked stepping closer as the other backed away.

“What?”

“Is that why you have been ignoring me? You found someone better than me?”

“What? That doesn’t even make sense Jae! We aren’t even together!”

“Well we should be!”

“What?” Jinyoung was staring at Jaebum like he had grown a second head. “What did you just say?”

“I like you a lot.” Jb came up close to Jinyoung stroking his hair. “I didn’t even know that you were interested in someone else. I was going to surprise you and come back next week, with roses-I had it all planned out.”

“Were you going to confess?”

“I’m confessing now but I guess I’m too late. You didn’t even mention liking someone…”

Jinyoung started laughing, softly at first but it got louder as the seconds went by.

“Is the idea of us being together so unbelievable?” Jb was a mix between hurt and offended that his confession was being laughed at.

“I’m not laughing at you!” Jinyoung said between breaths, “I’ve liked you for a very long time now. I’m really happy and I want to kiss you so much right now but I can’t believe you rushed over here because of Jackson’s bullshit text.”

“Well I’m glad that he texted me. It gave me the courage to tell you how I felt.”

“I was going to confess to you too.” Jinyoung said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay well I guess you won’t mind if I do this.”

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung into a slow kiss. It was very hesitant at first, like they were both testing to see what eachother liked. Eventually they pulled apart to look at eachother one more time. Both of their faces were tinted with a light shade of pink. They both knew that this kiss would be the first of many.

Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hand in his and moved towards his bed.

“Can I just hold you?” he asked, “Just for a little?”

Jinyoung couldn’t even bring himself to answer. He was too lost in the moment and couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling, so he just nodded. He pulled the covers up to their chest and turned gazing into his best friend’s eyes, before he finally leaned in to have a deeper taste of those lips he’d been dreaming about so much.

* * *

* * *

Two days earlier, Mark didn’t know how to face Jackson after that text he got from him. It just read _‘Why won’t you confess to me already?!’._ He didn’t even bother to text back, just stared at his phone in surprise. He couldn’t figure out how Jackson found out about his crush. He thought that he had been careful enough but still the other Chinese male had known.

He was about to text Jinyoung when said male walked in the room.

“Why do you look like your dying?” Jinyoung joked.

“Look at what Jackson just texted me.” Mark handed off his phone, his eyes filled with worry.

Jinyoung took the phone looking at the text that he just sent and copied it, resending it to Jackson, so it would look like Mark sent it to him. He had already deleted the original message off of Jackson’s phone.

“So what are you going to say?” He asked

Before Mark could answer, Jackson stuck his head in the room.

“Umm Mark, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure…” Mark answered although he was glancing at a retreating Jinyoung with pleading eyes.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids.” Jinyoung called out before he shut the door behind him.

“So…” Jackson started as he came to sit next to Mark, “About that text.”

Mark didn’t know what to do or say. It was like his brain was shutting down. Somewhere inside his brain he thought it would be better to, of saying anything, show Jackson how he felt. He grabbing the back of Jackson’s head smashing their lips together. The kiss was rough but passionate. It was if they were trying to let out all that they were feeling into one simple unplanned action.

Jackson had responded to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth to accept the tongue that wanted to mingle with his. The feeling of Mark’s hand tugging on his shirt was the thing that brought him back to reality.

“What are we doing?” Jackson asked pulling back, breathing heavily and holding unto Mark’s hands. “Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?”

“What? What do you mean?” Mark looked at him confused.

“That text you sent. You know I liked you and wanted to confess right? So that you could let me down easy? Isn’t that why you texted me? Are you kissing me because you feel sorry for me?”

“Jackson, firstly you texted me! You asked me to confess! I kissed you because I wanted to show you how I felt. You didn’t push me away so I assumed that you wanted this too.”

“I didn’t text you Mark.”

“Well I didn’t text you.”

“Jinyoung!” They said at the same time.

“Wait!” Mark stood up, “Why would Jinyoung do that?”

“Well…I may have texted Jb and told him that Jinyoung was sucking dick.”

“Oh my god.” Mark laughed “I guess you are lucky that he didn’t do something worse.”

“Yeah.” Jackson agreed. “but are we talking about Jinyoung to avoid the fact that we were just kissing?”

“Maybe, but just so you know, I don’t regret kissing you. I’ve been dreaming about doing that for a while now.”

“Me too actually.”

They looked at each other, smiling and blushing.

* * *

Christmas day was a special day for both couples. Mark and Jackson exchanged presents as boyfriends. Jackson loved the bracelet that Mark got him. It turned out that he had also gotten a similar present for the Taiwanese boy only his bracelet was a little thicker and bore different engraved words.

For Jaebum and Jinyoung, after they spent most of Christmas day and night with their friends, they spent the rest of the night exploring eachother. It would be a day both couples would never forget.


End file.
